Gaddafi Parodies
Gaddafi parodies are parodies that put the embattled dictator of Libya, Muammar al-Gaddafi in a similar position to Hitler; his regime collapsing around him, and Gaddafi ranting about it. As with the Hitler and Stalin Parodies, they involve false subtitles being used over Gaddafi's speeches in which he rants. Origins The Gaddafi parodies began in February 2011, as soon as the Libyan Civil War did so. Gaddafi appeared on television ranting like a maniac and blaming the uprising on drugged youths, al-Qaeda, criminals, and other ridiculous explanations. The eccentric nature of his speech (fist pumping, clothing, etc) and his lengthy ranting gave parody makers excellent material to make parodies from, which they did. Hitlerrantsparodies in particular made use of this, having Hitler call Gaddafi to request he "piss off", to which Gaddafi refused. He has also had Gaddafi interviewed by Hitler, among other parodies. Briefly, a parody-channel called Gaddafirantsparodies was established by two Untergangers, but closed later. Depictions of Gaddafi Gaddafi has been depicted commonly (by parody makers such as HRP, Hanif837, and Benad361) as a mad, delusional, enemy of Hitler, whom tries to defeat Hitler, and vice versa (Benad361 had Hitler eliminate Gaddafi and trigger a war). He is depicted in practically all parodies as a delusional, ranting maniac with few allies. However, some Untergangers (such as Gagislobista) support Gaddafi, and have made parodies that depict him in a good light (such as killing Justin Bieber, or using his Fist of Mass Destruction). Benad361's Depictions Unterganger Benad361 has greatly expanded the Gaddafi parodies, creating him a limited parodies crew, and active involvement in many of his parodies, as well as an insight into how the Gaddafi parodies crew works. Gaddafi Parodies Crew (In Benad361 parodies, with a few additions from Godfrey Raphael) The Gaddafi parodies crew so far, are all children of Gaddafi, with a few exceptions: *Saif al-Islam Gaddafi - Gaddafi's answer to Jodl (since he is bald and frequently objects). *Khamis al-Gaddafi - Gaddafi's answer to Fegelein (he has already committed an antic, involving sabotaging his Father's bedoin tent). *Aisha al-Gaddafi - Gaddafi's answer to Traudl (who can also rant very well). *Al-Mu'tasim-Billah al-Gaddafi - His answer to Günsche (also tall and idiotic). *Moussa Ibrahim - His answer to Goebbels (he is also a propaganda clown). *Baghdadi Mahmudi - Gaddafi's prime minister, his answer to probably Göring (not as fat, though) *Mustafa Abdul Jalil - Gaddafi's rival in the Libyan leadership position, his answer to Stalin (he doesn't have a mustache, however) *Charles Bouchard - the Canadian commander of the NATO forces attacking Libya, his answer to Chuikov (not as wrinkly) Cooldown With the death of Gaddafi himself and the subsequent fall of his regime, Untergangers had slowed down on Gaddafi Parodies production. However, rather than making seperate parodies, Untergangers seem to have shifted the focus to including Gaddafi and friends in general parodies as opposed to making exclusively Gaddafi-based parodies. For example, Benad361 now has Gaddafi as an integral part of the parody series by having him feature on various parodies. Early this year he featured in the HitchcockJohn - Benad361 collaboration parody series The Twelve Days of Christmas with Hitler and Friends as a dictator opposing Hitler and his regime. HitchcockJohn also features Gaddafi as an appearing character at times in this way. The best example is his recent (and well recieved) parody'' Hitler Explores Space''. People who have made Gaddafi Parodies *Hitler Rants Parodies *HermannOttoFegelein1 *DictatorAntics *Hanif837 *Benad361 Category:Gaddafi Parodies Category:Terminology Category:Parody Themes